


Horsegirl

by Mswriter07



Category: Horse Girl (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Breaking the 4th wall and breaking down.
Relationships: Darren Colt/Agatha Kaine





	Horsegirl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This fic is based on the Netflix movie Horse Girl. The movie surrounds a character that is breaking down due to mental illness and Darren Colt (Matthew Gray Gubler) and Agatha Kaine (Robin Tunney) are the lead characters in her favorite TV show. I don't think this fic contains trigger points, just a nod to the skewed realities portrayed in the movie.

Agatha Kaine looked at her partner Darren Colt, and he moved next to her and leaned against the counter. “How long do you think?”

“About five minutes,” Agatha replied as she crossed her arms.

“She doesn’t realize we can see and hear her does she?” Darren asked.

“I don’t think so. Horse girl keeps us in a job, and our royalty checks are great, but it gets tiring when we have to do the same stuff over and over again.”

“Maybe we break ranks and do what we want to do without worrying about aliens and Hades et cetera.”

Agatha boxed Darren against the counter and said, “I like that idea. Maybe we can show her how to have a good time.”

“Definitely. Let’s just put our guns on the counter behind us.”

Agatha unsnapped her holster and pressed against Darren’s front as she set her gun down behind him. Afterward, she unlodged Darren’s revolver from his belt and set it down next to hers. He swept her off her feet and pressed her against the elevated exam table in the room.

Darren glanced at Agatha’s professional length skirt and placed his palms on the sides of her stockinged knees, and his fingers brushed the fabric before he pushed the material towards her waist. “Great choice today.”

Her fingers paused on the third button of her blouse, and she grabbed the front of his shirt to pull him between her knees. “Kiss me right now.”

“Getting there, Aggs.” Darren reached for his belt, but Agatha beat him to it and said, “Fuck me right now.”

He looked over his debauched partner and said, “Okay.” He reached for his wallet but was stopped by Agatha as she pulled on his forearms.

“I’m on the pill.” 

The next ten minutes were basic maneuvers and tangled limbs. Their moans echoed around the set, and Agatha arched under Darren as he canted her hips. Agatha tangled her fingers in his hair and kissed him. Darren’s cologne and smell of sex had Agatha off-kilter as she tightened around Darren’s cock as her orgasm pulsed inside her.

Darren panted against her neck and cried out as Agatha’s body locked around him, inside and out. He stroked his thumb over her breast, and his hips stuttered as he came hard inside her. “Jesus Christ, Aggie…..”

“We should’ve been doing this since they partnered us together.” Agatha finished.

With their clothes only disheveled and Agatha on shaking legs still, Darren asked, “You want to go back to my place?”

“Yeah.” 

Darren wrapped his arm around her waist and they went to his SUV in the parking lot - the guns forgotten on the counter.

\----------------------

Sarah bit her lip and curled up on the couch. _Why did everyone get their happy ending except her?_


End file.
